Tras la pérdida
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Situado en inglaterra después de la 2 guerra mundial. Después de la muerte de La señora Bennet y su hija menor Lydia. La familia Bennet se cerró a sí misma cambiando drásticamente sus carácteres para mal. Habrá alguna esperanza para volver a ser ellos mismos? o ya no habrá marcha atrás
1. Prólogo

_*****Tras la pérdida*****_

La guerra nunca es fácil, llega y con ella se lleva todo lo que conocías dejándote sólo un gran vacío y dolor.

Para la familia Bennet había significado perder una esposa y madre, así como a una hija y hermana. Eso marcaría para siempre a los restantes.

Tras la muerte de su madre y de su hermana las hijas Bennet se cerraron al mundo, ya que aunque un poco impulsiva, su madre no dejaba de serlo. Si bien Lydia no era la favorita de todas, el hecho de no tenerla junto a ellas de no escuchar más su ruidoso hablar o de saber que ya nunca más estaría ahí era doloroso. Porque todo lazo por muy pequeño que sea duele al perderse.

Tras la muerte de su compañera a causa de un bombardero Nazi, el señor Bennet se había vuelto más retraído, incapaz de salir de su biblioteca; dejando así todo el trabajo en manos de sus hijas quienes a pesar de la perdida tuvieron que reponerse, sin embargo… Ya nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

Jane, una chica dulce e inocente, perdería para siempre su noble temple para forjar un carácter frío e indiferente hacia el mundo. Obligada a madurar a la temprana edad de 15 años y asumir el rol de pilar de la familia se encargaría tanto de su casa como del internado que su familia manejaba.

Elizabeth una joven acostumbrada a la alegría y jovialidad habría dejado de lado todo eso y ya no mostraría más la hermosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba y se volvería aún más desconfiada hacia los demás, recluyéndose a sí misma solo permitiéndole el acercamiento a su familia.

Mary, una joven culta, que pasaba todo el tiempo en la lectura y el piano. Se alejaría totalmente de esas actividades y no se acercaría al instrumento salvo la triste noche del aniversario luctuoso de su madre y hermana.

Catherine fue un cambio radical. No pudiendo soportar las actividades que antaño realizaba con su madre y hermana. Se entregaría totalmente a su don descubierto el arte y trataría con todas sus fuerzas de plasmar para siempre los bellos recuerdos vividos junto a su hermana y madre. Ya no habría risa estruendosa porque para ella ya no había razones para vivir.

La casa de la familia Bennet, se había vuelto un lugar cubierto por el silencio del dolor y la pérdida. Cuyos habitantes vivían sumergidos en la desdicha y remembrando aquellos tiempos felices que jamás volverían ¿o sí?

Tal vez todo cambie con la llegada de una jovencita y sus parientes y amistades.

Tal vez la llegada de Georgina Darcy al Loungbourn Rose´s Institute y de su hermano primo y amigos será todo lo que necesitará el hogar Bennet para realzarse y recobrar aquella alegría de antaño. O tal vez Loungbourn jamás vuelva a escuchar una risa.

_**Este es el prólogo de mi nueva Historia, no esperen nada convencional. Está ubicada en Londres después de la segunda guerra mundial. Y de ustedes depende que siga. **_

_**Bye Bye!**_

_**Únanse al lado obscuro y dejénme un review**_


	2. Chapter 1: La pérdida, inicio del dolor

_**Disclaimer:**__Todos los personajes son propiedad de la señorita Jane Austen y sus descendientes. Yo sólo los tomo para adaptar esta triste historia que es totalmente de mi propiedad._

_*****Tras la pérdida*****_

_**Capítulo 1: **_La pérdida, el inicio del dolor

Ese día comenzó como otro cualquiera en la casa familiar Bennet: alegre.

Era 8 de septiembre de 1940 y toda la familia se encontraba en movimiento con un gran grito de dolor todo el ambiente se tensó y se sumió en un silencio lúgubre que solo era roto por una serie de consecutivos gritos de igual o mayor angustia. Lo inquietante del asunto era el hecho de _**quien**_ estaba emitiendo dichos sonidos, nada más ni nada menos que Bennet conocido por su infinita calma la cual raras veces se rompía y nunca a tal grado.

—NOOOOOOO Amy, Lydia NOOOOOOO—Gritaba el hombre sin control. Mientras yacía arrodillado en el suelo y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sus hijas en vano trataron de calmarlo, cuando voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba acompañando a su padre momentos antes del incidente: Elizabeth Bennet antes conocida como Lizzie pero ya nunca más sería así.

—Bombas—Fue lo único que pronunció con el rostro tan pálido como el papel y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Para después caer desmayada. Minutos después volvió en sí y con un semblante lúgubre respondió a las preguntas de sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Elizabeth?—Preguntó Jane con tono serio.

—Bombas jane… Bombardearon Londres, no hay noticias de ellas por lo cual hay que suponer lo peor—Contestó Elizabeth con los ojos llenos de dolor y todas abrieron los ojos impresionadas.

—No… ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! MIENTES! Mamá y Lydie regresarán mañana junto a los tíos y traerán las telas para el nuevo uniforme para el internado—Replicó Kitty aunque más bien parecía que quería convencerse a sí misma.

—No puede ser—Fue lo único que mencionó Mary y después cayo desmayada de la impresión.

—¿Es seguro?—Preguntó Jane con una calma aterradora

—Lo acaban de anunciar por el radio… todo el sector comercial, Coventry… quedaron hechos escombros… Hay heridos masivos así como incontables desaparecidos, no han logrado hacer un recuento de los daños… toda la parte comercial fue diezmada… no hay noticias de ellas jane… sabes cómo es mamá ya se estuviera quejando de lo que le hacen eso a sus pobres nervios. En ese momento entró una llamada y Jane que era la única un poco lúcida contestó.

—_Lo siento mucho_—Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Tío—Murmuró Jane con sorpresa y tristeza.

—_Salimos a visitar a unos viejos amigos que se acababan de mudar cerca de la ciudad; Amy no se sintió bien, estaba demasiado cansada por las compras y no pudo viajar así que Lydie se quedó a acompañarla…Esta mañana cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas…Lo lamento mucho hija_—Pero no pudo terminar porque ese era el límite de Jane a sus tiernos 15 años de edad y no pudo contenerse más lloró y gritó como la niña que desde ese día dejaría de ser… su dulce temple se rompió y una ira ciega le reemplazó. Su interlocutor sólo podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de los Bennet y llorar por su hermana y sobrina a la vez que deseaba fervientemente que esto fuera una pesadilla y levantarse al escuchar sus risas mientras platicaban, pero sabía que esto era la cruda realidad. Un duro golpe a la nación pero aún más para esas jóvenes que desde hoy quedarían desamparadas.

La pérdida material no era nada en comparación con la pérdida de las personas; mujeres, Hombres, niños, familias enteras. Y él y su familia sólo pudieron llorar y lamentar este hecho en silencio, mientras los niños que no entendían nada solo pudieron observar y escuchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

1 hora después, al haberse tranquilizado. Jane tomó las riendas al escuchar como sus hermanas empezaban a discutir.

—Tú… Tú debiste haber muerto Elizabeth… este año era tu turno de ir con mamá… Por tu culpa Lydie ya no está y también es tu culpa lo de mamá… si tu hubieras ido…—Pronunció Catherine con voz rota y gélida pero no pudo continuar porque una bofetada de parte de Jane la detuvo pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente de todas y Elizabeth lo aceptó como total verdad; comenzó a atormentarse con los hubiera y en todas las posibilidades sólo ella acababa muerta, llegó incluso a desear que esto fuera verdad; a sus 14 años de edad Elizabeth Bennet perdió toda chispa de alegría que le caracterizaba y se convirtió en alguien atormentado por la culpa y el odio a sí misma.

—Sólo tenía 11 años— murmuró con voz rota Mary desde su rincón. Y todas empezaron a recordar los momentos con su madre y hermana, hundiéndose más en la pena. Todas se perdieron en sus pensamientos con una mirada de dolor profundo mientras como sonido de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Sir Bennet. Y al regresar todas de su viaje mental habían cambiado enormemente y ahora eran diametralmente opuestas a lo que alguna vez fueron. Ahora estaban rotas y con un enorme vacío.

_Habían sido consumidas por el dolor…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

La noticia se extendió como pólvora por el pequeño pueblo de Meryton y al final del día ya todos se habían enterado de la tragedia que asolaba a la familia Bennet.

—NOOOOO díganme que no es verdad… Amy no puede estar muerta—Exclamó con dolor Alice Phillips al enterarse del trágico destino que había sufrido su hermana menor.

—Tranquila cariño… sabes que te puede hacer daño—Pero ninguna advertencia fue efectiva y missis Phillips tan solo se pasó el resto del día llorando por su querida hermana, hasta que ya entrada la noche el cansancio la obligó a dormir.

Días después los Gardiner llegaron al condado de Hertfordshire y se encontraron con una escena desgarradora. La alguna vez alegre mansión de Loungbourn ahora estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral y tal fue el impacto que todos inconscientemente contuvieron la respiración. Una vez recuperados del impacto se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron.

Elizabeth Bennet les abrió la puerta y al contemplarla los Gardiner vislumbraron un poco de la gravedad de la situación en Loungbourn. El brillo antes omnipresente en sus ojos se había extinguido y su aspecto era el de alguien muerto en vida. Les cedió el paso… nadie los culpaba, todos se culpaban a sí mismos. Pero algo que sin dudas los hizo casi desmayarse de la impresión fue el estado del resto de la familia.

—Lizzie…—Comenzó mister Gardiner pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Elizabeth… llámeme Elizabeth—El tono inflexible en que lo dijo fue una sorpresa enorme pero nadie más pareció refutar la petición de Elizabeth por el contrario… sus miradas reflejaban la misma petición y que no había lugar a réplicas. "_¿qué tanto les ha afectado el dolor?…¿será irreversible?...¿qué podríamos hacer para ayudarles?_" Eran los pensamientos del matrimonio Gardiner.

—Elizabeth… Lamentamos mucho su pérdida sin embargo… aún hay un asunto que tenemos que resolver—Comenzó missis Gardiner y Jane y Elizabeth se dirigieron una mirada. Jane tomó la palabra

—Si es acerca del internado, acompáñennos al estudio—Y el matrimonio junto a Elizabeth y Jane tomaron rumbo a dicha habitación. Una vez ahí la primera en hablar fue Jane.

—Elizabeth y yo hemos estado hablando y dado que padre no se encuentra en facultad para ejercer el mando y ni ella ni yo sabemos mucho acerca de cómo manejarlo. Hemos decidido que la ruta más factible a tomar y la mejor para la institución es que missis Gardiner tome las riendas en cuanto a la educación y Mister Gardiner en cuanto a las finanzas al tiempo que nos enseñan a cada una—Comenzó Jane con voz fría y Elizabeth le siguió con un tono aún más frío

—Lamentablemente no sabemos de qué se puede hacer cargo cada quien, mamá en su testamento solo estipuló que Jane y yo heredaríamos el internado y que Catherine, Lydia y Marianne recibirían una suma de dinero. No estipuló quien se haría cargo de qué, sólo fue un 50/50 respecto a la propiedad y la administración. Mister Phillips ya nos ha hecho partícipes del testamento de madre según su petición y dado que Lydia no está ese dinero sobrante se dividirá entre las cuatro—Aunque sus ojos mostraban un atisbo de dolor el resto de su semblante era impenetrable.

—Bien entonces hay que ver en qué se desarrolla cada una—Habló un poco asombrado Mister Gardiner.

Missis Gardiner sacó unas hojas de su bolso aun algo maltratadas y manchadas, pero aún era visible las anotaciones del puño mismo de Lady Bennet. Junto a unos pequeños trozos de tela blanca roja y escocesa.

—Estas son sus anotaciones respecto al uniforme. Y los bocetos del diseño, ahora sólo hay que enviárselos a las familias para que cada una lo haga con las medidas correspondientes—Dijo con un semblante lleno de dolor, mientras Elizabeth tomaba los bocetos.

—Bien. Tal parece que hasta aquí llegó la tradición de cambiar el uniforme cada año, solo habrá que agregarle un detalle y quedará perfecto—Habló Jane con el mismo tono con el que había hablado anteriormente.

—Y ¿cuál es ese detalle?—Cuestionó missis Gardiner.

—Un listón negro—Habló con un tono aún más frío Elizabeth.

_**Hasta aquí porque hay escuela**_

_**Bye Bye!**_

_**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Los bennet

_*****Tras la pérdida*****_

Habían pasado 7 años ya la guerra hacía tiempo había acabado pero el dolor de la pérdida continuaba ahí. Cada año el día del aniversario luctuoso de Lady Amy Bennet y miss Lydia Bennet en la mansión se respiraba una atmósfera aún más pesada que el resto del año.

Elizabeth Bennet se había convertido en la directora del Loungbourn Rose´s Institute.

Jane Bennet ahora era la encargada de la administración de finanzas.

Y hoy como cada año la familia Bennet se reunía y compartían el dolor con sus más cercanos y esa noche a la hora del bombardeo sonaba una triste melodía cortesía de Marianne Bennet bajo el título de '_Vacío_'(1) un título breve y conciso que se amoldaba perfectamente a la situación en Loungbourn.

—Hoy es un año más sin ti Amy—Ese día era la única ocasión en la cual Sir Bennet se permitía salir de su biblioteca.

—Hemos logrado mejorar la calidad del internado y este año hay muchas aspirantes de renombre—Le mencionó Elizabeth al viento.

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?—Cuestionó Catherine con dolor en su voz.

—Las extrañamos mucho—Dijo Jane, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas y una sonrisa triste estaba plantada en su rostro.

Sin embargo Marianne no decía nada, no había necesidad pues todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos estaban plasmados en las diversas melodías que estaba interpretando. Una por cada año y ella solo se dedicaba a dejar que sus dedos corrieran por aquel instrumento mientras las lágrimas lo hacían por su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente todo volvió al silencio sepulcral de la mansión de Loungbourn, pareciera que hasta los animales de la granja comprendían el dolor que indicaba aquel silencio y por ello se negaban a romperlo.

Dentro del despacho de la mansión se encontraban reunidas las hermanas Bennet y missis Gardiner la cual si bien ya no era la encargada si se le mantenía informada y se le consultaba acerca de temas de gran relevancia. Aunque esta ocasión era más bien para presentar un informe a todas acerca de las decisiones tomadas y consultar nuevos temas.

-¿Qué es lo que querían hablar con tanta urgencia?-Preguntó una vez concluyó el informe.

-Es acerca de las solicitudes para nuevas estudiantes. Debido al renombre y prestigio que estamos adquiriendo queremos ampliar la prueba de acceso e implementar nuevos programas así como visitas a museos y excursiones. Además de que Marianne y Catherine han decidido entrar como instructoras apoyando a los profesores de música y pintura para tomar su lugar en cuanto ellos se retiren y ellas obtengan sus títulos- Habló Elizabeth con su tono ya acostumbrado.

-Está bien. No me cansó de decirlo están haciendo un excelente trabajo y tal vez en un futuro el Loungbourn Rose´s Institute cumpla el sueño de mi padre al fundarlo- Habló Lilian Gardiner. Para después retirarse junto a las menores.

-¿Quiénes son las nuevas aspirantes para este año?-Preguntó Elizabeth y le fue entregada una carpeta que contenía una lista con las más de 200 aspirantes a pertenecer a la institución.

-Bien, ¿Cuántos son los lugares que tenemos?-Le preguntó a Jane.

-Después de la graduación han quedado 100 habitaciones entre los dos dormitorios-Le contestó Jane. –Hay que establecer la cuota de este año. Además, dentro de dos meses habrán acabado las construcciones del centro deportivo- Habló leyendo el informe acerca del proyecto que habían iniciado.

-Maravilloso, justo a tiempo. Al fin lograremos cumplir nuestra meta Jane. Respecto a la cuota haz un balance que se te haga el adecuado, no olvides como está la situación-Contestó Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo van mis becadas Elizabeth?-Preguntó interesada Jane.

-Excelente, tienen un desempeño magistral y los maestros están muy satisfechos con su desempeño, son las mejores de sus grupos. Ya que has tocado el tema ¿Has elegido ya a la merecedora de la beca Lirio y Rosa(2)?-Habló Elizabeth al tiempo que miraba con interés a su hermana.

-Aún no me decido. Pero en cuanto lo haga te lo comunico. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide un hombre también quiere dar una beca, le ha parecido maravillosa la idea de apoyar a jovencitas maravillosas con sus estudios y dice que quiere tener una reunión contigo ha llamado ayer en la tarde- Se explicó Jane.

-Está bien. Creo que es todo- Y cuando iba a despedirse de su hermana fue interrumpida por el teléfono que tenía en la oficina así que se paró a contestar.

-Loungbourn Rose´s Institute. Buenas tardes-Saludó Elizabeth con tono formal y le hizo una seña a Jane para que se quedara.

-_Buenas tardes. Quisiera hablar con la directora de la Institución_- Respondió una voz de hombre del otro lado.

-Con ella habla. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Bennet ¿Con quién estoy hablando?- Habló Elizabeth.

-_Mi nombre es Fitzwilliam Darcy y llamo para hablar con usted acerca de una inscripción en su institución_-Contestó la voz del otro lado.

-Lo siento pero la temporada de inscripciones terminó hace una semana- Habló ella con frialdad.

-_Estoy consciente de ello. Aun así si me escuchara entenderá los motivos_-La interrumpió la voz.

-Nuestro modelo educativo consta de numerosas fases las cuales tienen plazos de tiempo. Cada fase desde la solicitud de inscripción hasta la graduación es de vital importancia y si una de ellas no es realizada en el tiempo correspondiente no es eficaz. Y nuestra institución se precia por ser una de las más eficaces por lo cual somos estrictos respecto a los plazos. Si existe una razón de peso mayor deberá hacer una cita para hablar personalmente respecto al tema-Habló ella con un tono que si bien expresaba su enojo jamás elevó.

-_En ese caso desearía hacer una cita para hablar con usted. La inscripción será para tres señoritas_-Respondió el hombre.

-Muy bien. Agradecería que las aspirantes le acompañaran para que así llenen la solicitud para la prueba de admisión-Habló con tono profesional mientras revisaba su agenda.

-_Me parece bien. ¿Qué día será la cita?_-Una vez que terminó de revisar su agenda ella habló.

-El viernes a las 3 p.m. en mi oficina en la institución. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?-Habló con un reto implícito.

-_No. Por supuesto que no_-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Entonces los estaré esperando el viernes. Que tenga buen día-Y colgó.

-¿Quién era?-Le cuestionó su hermana.

-Un caballero, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Quería solicitar una inscripción para 3 señoritas-Respondió Elizabeth con su tono frío habitual.

-Entonces me retiro. Nos vemos en la cena. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer-Y con un gesto salió del estudio dejando sola a Elizabeth.

-Mamá, todo está yendo excelente. Espero te sientas orgullosa de nosotras. Las extrañamos mucho, ya ninguno somos igual; Esta casa ha perdido su vitalidad y alegría con su partida.

_**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites!**_

_**Si Ya sé una irresponsable, pero entiéndame ¡No tengo compu propia! Y mi mamá está mega enviciada con la de escritorio.**_

_**Ahora una seria pregunta: ¿Qué día les gustaría que actualice? Me comprometo a hacerlo ese día, así tenga que arrancar a mi mamá de la compu XD.**_

_**¡Últimamente he escuchado una vocecita que me habla en mi cabeza! Creo que como soy tan forever alone mi mente me creó un Inner para tener con quien hablar. ¡Lo peor es que es un aburrido, NO ME DEJA HACER TRAVESURAS! NI MOLESTAR GENTE! NI SIQUIERA ME DEJA ESTAFAR NI TORTURAR! **_

_**¡AYUDAAAAA! ME VAN A GANAR LOS BUENOS!**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW! Y no me maten please o me haré fantasma y los torturaré de por vida (no se crean) (n.n)**_


End file.
